toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanks in the USSRT
This article deals with the history and development of tanks of the USSRT from their first use after World War I, into the interwar period, during World War II, the Cold War and the modern era. Overview Write the first section of your page here. General developments influencing Tabi'atstani design Tabi'atstani Civil War Interwar period After the end of the Tabi’atstani Civil War, the Tabi’atstani Politburo ordered the designing of new armoured vehicles, including tanks and tankettes. As such, the newly formed Organization of Defence Industries of Tabi’atstan (Sazeman Senaa-e Defaz az Tabi’atstan; SSDT) created the T-25 tankette. This was assembled from a framework of steel rods, on top of which a layer of thin steel armor was riveted. A light machine gun mounted in a ball mount was the tankette’s only armament. The design was considered a stop gap for the Tabi’atstani Revolutionary Army to make use of while the SSDT developed a new light tank. In 1930, the Tabi’atstani Army bought 12 Type A Vickers 6-ton tanks and a license for production. From these tanks the SSDT designed the T-27 light tank, which was put into production in 1936. The twin turrets of the Vickers 6-ton tank was replaced with single turret containing a 45mm gun. Secondary armament came in the form of a light 7.92mm machine gun meant to provide additional suppressive fire. Although the tank was considered extremely well armed for its time, it was soon replaced by the Soviet T-26 in the Tabi’atstani Revolutionary Army and in Tabi’atstani series production, with 163 examples being built. The next major step in Tabi’atstani tank development was the T-31 amphibious tank. Noting the need for an amphibious tank in the Tabi’atstani arsenal, the SSDT drew up plans for the T-31 amphibious tank in early 1931. However, the T-31 fell far short of expectations with thin armour and light armament, and only 42 were produced. The T-31 was also the last indigenous tank design produced before the signing of the Tabi’atstani-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Technological Alliance and Cooperation. Another interesting concept developed during the time of the T-31 was the T-32, a light tank with both tracks and roadwheels. It was heavily influenced by the Swedish Landsverk L-30. Ultimately, it was not produced in any significant numbers, with only five prototypes being built, and the project was cancelled in favour of procuring Soviet BT series tanks with the Christie suspension. World War II At the start of the Laltofian invasion of Tabi’atstan in 2nd December 1940, the frontline units of the Tabi’atstani Revolutionary Army were still mostly armed with outdated light tanks, as mass production of new Soviet T-34s and KV-1s had not yet started. The few modern tanks that were combat ready were unable to effectively halt the Laltofian advance, as the Tabi’atstani armed forces lacked the operational readiness to make good use of these technologically superior tanks. Light tanks such as the T-26 and BT-7 were considered unsatisfactory by the Tabi’atstani Army, and by late 1942 production of such tanks completely stopped in favor of newer, better armed T-34s, KV-1s and other similar modern tanks. With Laltofian forces unable to reach key factories and industrial cities in the eastern USSRT, Tabi'atstani factories were soon able to outproduce the Laltofian war machine, a major factor that helped turn the tide of the war against the Laltofians and their Axis allies in the Toy Islands region. In mid-1944, the Tabi’atstani Revolutionary Army received new IS-2 heavy tanks from the Soviet Union to supplement indigenous LU-1 and LU-2 heavy tanks. Cold War With the beginning of President Fyodor Kozlov's rule in 1963, the Tabi'atstani armaments industry abandoned the standardised naming system that it had previously followed, with tanks produced after this period dropping the "T-X" naming system. In 1976, Tabi'atstani diplomats negotiated for the indigeneous production of expensive Soviet T-64 tanks in Tabi'atstan. Post Cold War In 1993, the USSRT purchased 500 T-80U main battle tanks from the Russian Federation and completed negotiations to start serial production of the T-80 and T-72 in Tabi'atstan. Overview per tank Bahador KT-1 The KT-1 was an attempt to produce an indigenous Tabi'atstani tank with similar capabilities to the Soviet BT series. KT-2 LU-1 The LU-1 was the first in the twin-model LU series of Tabi'atstani heavy tanks designed and produced in the Second World War. LU-2 The LU-2 was the second tank of the LU series. Salar The Salar is an upgraded version of the Soviet T-72 developed in Tabi'atstan. T-25 T-27 The T-27 was a license-produced copy of the British Vickers 6-ton tank, but with a single turret containing a 45mm gun rather than the original design's twin turrets. Production began in 1936, but the tank was quickly replaced by the Soviet T-26. T-29 T-31 T-32 The T-32 was an experimental interwar era light tank that took inspiration from the Swedish Landsverk L-30 and had both tracks and roadwheels. T-35 T-39 The T-39 was a Tabi'atstani multi-turreted heavy tank of the interwar period. T-41 The T-41 was a medium tank of the Second World War. Production lines for the T-41 were replaced by the superior T-34 in 1942, and the tank was gradually relegated to rear combat areas. T-43 The T-43 was an assault gun based on the chassis of the T-41 medium tank. T-46 The T-46 was another Tabi'atstani Second World War era medium tank. T-58 The T-58 was a variant of the T-46 with an upgraded gun and redesigned casemate structure. Taghat The Taghat is a Tabi'atstani main battle tank with a lineage leading back to the venerable Soviet T-54/55. Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan